Sonic
Sonic Canon Information '''Sonic the Hedgehog''' (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ ''Sonikku za Hejjihoggu''?, born 23 June[6]) is the title character and main protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Fanon Information: Sonic is one of the main characters in universal chronicles and is the guardian of ice. He is also the current leader of the Universe warriors. Power levels: Strength: 5/10 Speed 10/10 Agility: 8/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Defense 2/10 Powers: sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.[32] Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.[33] He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1,[34][35] which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards.[36] Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time,[37] allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed[21] (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"[38] (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed;[39][40] E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him.[41] By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into '''Super Sonic'''. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable.[56] However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Personality: Sonic is said to be "like the wind";[17] a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty,[18][19] never thinking twice about what other people say or think.[17] Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,[20] and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree.[17][18] However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper.[1][21] Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings.[21] Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises.[1] Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.[21] He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play,[17][22] and firmly stands for truth and freedom.[4] However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms,[4][23] exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation.[21] However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life.[17][24] When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him.[17] In times of crisis, though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change.[18][1] At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others.[24] History